Thomas Stempel formulated the idea for Commemorative Hollow-Stem Vesselware after serving in Iraq. Upon return from deployment in 2011, Mr. Stempel—who owns his own glass-blowing studio—formed the prototype with a 7.62 mm ball round. The round was too heavy for the glass, and the second iteration was made of a plastic replica that was electro-plated to look like the genuine article. Subsequent productions featured additional thematic items and logos that appeal to a wide variety of customers.